You're still the one
by Lurvebae
Summary: Justo cuando crees estar en la cima de la felicidad, la vida te demuestra que puede hacerte caer antes de que te des cuenta. Bella y Edward creían tenerlo todo hasta que algo sale mal. Pero la vida no puede ser tan mala, si después de todo, te dan segundas oportunidades.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGO_

 _La pérdida del amor es la perdida de todos los derechos, aun cuando se tiene todo._

 _Albert Camus_

Muchas veces creemos haber alcanzado la felicidad definitiva. Creemos que hemos encontrado a la persona correcta y que estamos listos para pasar la vida entera al lado de ella. Creemos que no habrá nada ni nadie que puede impedirlo. Sin embargo, a veces los sentimientos que tenemos por la persona amada van más allá de lo permitido. A veces, aunque nosotros estemos listos para ser felices, la vida y el destino no están listos para dejarnos serlo. No estamos listos para serlo.

Recuerdo cada día a su lado desde el momento en que lo vi, recuerdo haber sentido que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, y todo en mi temblaba, recuerdo sentir sus ojos mirando mi alma. Lo había encontrado. Recuerdo cada uno de los 1460 días a su lado con sus horas y sus minutos. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que esforzarme por recordar el calor de sus brazos, la calidez de sus labios y la ternura de su mirada. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que tendría que extrañarlo. El día en que tendría que perderlo. No estaba lista, nunca lo estaría. Pero es que nadie está listo para dejar que el amor se vaya.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

 _Nunca nos sentimos tan vulnerables como cuando amamos, y nunca somos más infelices que cuando perdemos el amor._

 _Sigmund Freud_

Día 1

16 de enero 2005

No he podido dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en qué momento las cosas salieron mal, ¿cuándo el amor dejo de serlo?, ¿cuándo lo que sentíamos dejó de importar? Un millón de preguntas sin ser respondidas asaltan mi mente. Los recuerdos me ahogan y no logro salir a la superficie. El aire es succionado a mi alrededor y no puedo hacer nada por respirar. La opresión en mi pecho es cada vez más intensa y las respiraciones profundas me hacen sentir como si fuera a romperme.

 _Estoy rota_

560 días antes

\- ¡Basta ya, vas a hacer que me caiga! -reía mientras él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para tirarme de la cama. Amaba cada momento igual a este, me gustaba verlo reír. Me gustaba verlo feliz. _Yo lo hacía feliz._

-No vas a caerte, no voy a dejar que caigas-. Dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos mientras tomaba mis manos y me acercaba a él para dejar un beso suave en mis labios.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para atraparte, amor, siempre-. Sus palabras pronunciadas con convicción, me hicieron sonreír, ampliamente.

 _No voy a dejarte caer._

 _Mentiroso._

En ese momento no lo sabía, no sabía que iba a tener que verlo guardar todas sus cosas y llevarse nuestros recuerdos mientras salía por la puerta.

¿Por qué no quiste luchar más? ¿Nuestro amor ya no era suficiente?

¿No éramos suficiente?

No, no lo fuimos.

17 de abril 2005

Nunca en mi vida había tenido algo tan pesado entre mis brazos, es decir, ¿Quién pensaría que una caja podría guardar tanto? Ropa, objetos inservibles, desechos, fotos, _recuerdos_ , los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. No, los mejores recuerdos de mi vida estaban grabados a fuego en mi mente y en mi corazón, siempre lo estarían. Suficiente, me reprendí mentalmente, no quería ir a ese lugar de nuevo. No era necesario que recordara cosas tristes, había cosas que era mejor dejarlas en el pasado. Me lo repetía todo el tiempo, pero era como si existiera algo dentro de mí que no me dejaba soltarlo. Tal vez inconscientemente, me permitía tener esperanza. ¿De qué? ¿De qué él volviera? Eso jamás.

Mi vida después de él se había vuelto en automático. Despertar, comer, bañarme, trabajar, ver a mis amigos, sonreír, dormir. Hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba harta. Continúe caminando hacia el exterior del edificio, mientras cargaba la pesada caja que guardaba tantos recuerdos para mí, era como si estuviera llevando los últimos años de mi vida en mis brazos, literalmente _directos a la basura._ Cualquiera pensaría que me tomaría más tiempo deshacerme de las cosas que aún me quedaban. Que necesitaría más tiempo para regodearme en llanto y en mi tristeza, pero, ¿hacerlo me supondría algún tipo de alivio? Sabía la respuesta, no, no lo haría. Necesitaba desesperadamente avanzar. Necesitaba dejar de temblar cada vez que mi teléfono sonaba, necesitaba dejar de correr a la dirección opuesta cada vez que lo imaginaba cerca.

\- ¿Así que sacando la basura de la casa eh? -. La sarcástica voz de Billy me sacó de mis pensamientos. - ¿Te molesta si reviso y me quedó con algo? - Pregunto mientras señalaba la caja que acababa de dejar en el suelo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi respiración se atascó, él quería revisar y escoger lo que servía. Un pensamiento oscuro asaltó mi mente, _ya busqué primero Billy, nada en esa caja se puede salvar._ Abrí mi boca un par de veces antes de responder.

-Por supuesto, lo toma lo que te sea útil, pero estoy segura de que no hay nada-. Dije mientras daba media vuelta y avanzaba rápidamente por la puerta principal del edificio.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi nuevo departamento, hacia unos días que acababa de llegar y aun necesitaba poner en orden todas mis cosas. Comencé por abrir cada paquete que había embalado, uno a uno.  
Afortunadamente mis amigos me habían ayudado con la mudanza, y yo me había encargado de abrir cada caja escogiendo lo útil de lo que ya no necesitaba más. Así fue como me encontré nuevamente con la caja de la que me había desecho recientemente. Suspire. lo único que me quedaba era hacer todo cuanto estuviera en mi poder para sobreponerme a mi pérdida y continuar viviendo. Existiendo.  
Más tarde, cuando estaba por terminar de colocar mi ropa en el armario, Alice apareció en la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa radiante.  
Ella había sido sin duda la persona que necesitaba para mantenerme a flote. La persona que me había sostenido día tras día mientras lloraba en busca de respuestas que no encontraba, que tal vez yo no quería encontrar. Me había consolado y dejado llorar hasta sentir que el aire me faltaba. Me había hecho ver que no podía continuar así, que tenía que volver.  
Había conocido a Alice años atrás cuando estaba en la universidad comenzado nuestra amistad con un simple ¿Que estas leyendo? de mi parte. Habíamos conectado inmediatamente. Ella había llegado la semana siguiente de que las clases comenzaran y al principio no habíamos hablado, pero al correr de los días ella había ido literalmente cambiando de lugar hasta que llegar a la silla contigua a la mía, a partir de ahí nos habíamos hecho amigas hasta el día de hoy.  
-Bueno Bella, veo que finalmente hemos terminado aquí, se sintió como una eternidad arreglar todo-dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la camada y suspiraba exageradamente. Sonreí lanzándole un cojín  
-Vamos, no fue tanto tiempo-. dije riendo cuando el cojín golpeo de lleno su cara.  
\- ¡Hey!, no golpees mi rostro, tengo suficiente fealdad por mi cuenta, pero si quieres pelear-. Dijo aventando un cojín de vuelta.  
\- ¡Pelea de almohadas! -. Gritamos al unísono, mientras corríamos por la pequeña habitación persiguiéndonos la una a la otra. Un par de costillas y rostros golpeados después, me rendir.  
\- ¡Me rindo, me rindo! -. Dije riendo cuando no tuve más cojines que lanzar.  
-¡Gané!-exclamó ella dando saltitos.  
-No seas presumida-. Le respondí.  
-No lo soy, pero gane-. Respondió mientras rodaba los ojos. Un segundo después, su rostro se puso serio mientras continuaba.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés riendo Bella, necesitamos que lo hagas más seguido. -Concluyo.  
La cosa buena de Alice, es que podía cambiar tu estado de ánimo en cuestión de minutos. Había algo en ella que transmitía tranquilidad y era inevitable no ceder a su alrededor.  
Sonreí.  
-Me siento mejor cuando lo hago. -coincidí. 

_Me gusta cuando sonríes Bella  
Sonríe_

Un estremeciendo recorrió mi espina dorsal e inmediatamente sacudí mi cabeza. No vayas ahí. Alice comprendió inmediatamente lo que me pasaba, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar engancho su brazo con el mío y sacándome de la habitación dijo. - ¿Qué te parece si pedimos pizza y vemos televisión? o podemos ir al centro comercial y fingir que vemos ropa mientras observamos chicos hermosos-. Finalizó con una sonrisa.  
No pude retener la carcajada que vino a continuación. Como dije, Alice puede cambiar tu animo sin más.  
Definitivamente no estaba lista para ver chicos, pero si para salir e intentar continuar.  
Necesitaba vivir de nuevo. 


End file.
